


History Project

by TorchwoodWhovian



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodWhovian/pseuds/TorchwoodWhovian
Summary: Ianto and Jack get paired up for a history project. Neither of them are happy about it. At first anyway....My first multi chapter fic! Sorry the chapters are so short, it's what I'm used to writing. I'll try and work on length as I write this. I have no clue how long it will be. Please help me with name ideas I hate the one I have right now. Criticism is not only welcomed but encouraged!
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Drawing Names

Ianto walked into history class. His least favorite class. What's even worse is they were getting a project with assigned partners. Who ever thought assigned partners was a good idea? No one likes it. Hopefully he would get paired with Tosh or Lisa, his only friends in the class.  
"Alright class, today we're going to assign partners for your project on World War ll".  
Ianto sighed. He just wanted this to be over quickly, best case scenario he would get put with someone who did no work and he would be able to do it all quickly by himself.  
Mrs. Netting grabbed a jar full of names and started pulling out names two by two.  
"Gwen and Owen"  
"Rhys and Andy"  
"Lisa and Tosh"  
At least they were going to have fun with this project. Ianto zoned out for the next few minutes until he heard his name.  
"Ianto and Jack".  
Jack was part of Owens friend group. They bullied people like Ianto relentlessly. The american hasn't been in the friend group long seeing as he moved here a little under two months ago.  
After all the names had been pulled Jack walked over to where Ianto was sitting.  
"Out of everyone why did I have to get paired with you?" Ianto muttered.  
Jack looked hurt but replied "You're not the only one. I'm not exactly pleased with the situation either".  
They were never going to get any work done


	2. Winston Churchill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter! Sorry :( at least it's 2 uploads in a day! I have the next few days off, so hopefully I get a few more chapters out. I swear I'm goin to listen through my spotify playlist 463672718 times before I finsih this.

"So what category are we going to work on?" Ianto aksed. Jack wasn't paying attention he was looking over at Owen who was laughing at something. Ianto hadn't noticed this until now, but Jack's eyes were so gorgeous. Ianto quickly snapped out of it. "Jack" Ianto said. He didn't respond. "Jack!" He said again, this time nudging him on his shoulder. Finally, Jack turned around. "Hmm?" Jack said still not completely paying attention. "What category are we doing the project on?" Ianto said, frustrated. "Oh, I don't care" Jack replied turning back to have a conversation with Owen.  
"I'm not going to do this whole project by myself, if I do we will both get an F". Jack turned back to Ianto "Uh, what if we do it on Winston Churchill?". Ianto sighed "Pretty basic choice, but at least it'll be easy. When do you want to work on the project? I was thinking the library after school." He said hoping that class would end soon so he could go to his free period. "Yeah that sounds great" Jack says. Hopefully he was actually listening and I wouldn't end up sitting at the library for hours waiting for him. Jack turned back around to talk to Owen. A few minutes passed and the bell rang. Ianto practically ran out of the classroom and waited outside for Tosh and Lisa.  
"So who did y'all decide to do the project on?" Ianto asked. "Alan Turing" Tosh replied. "He's the guy who helped break that code right?" He asked. "Yep, Tosh says he helped pave the way to making computers" Lisa said. Tosh nodded.  
"Cool, Lisa you have a free next don't you? You want to hang out?" Lisa blushed, Ianto wasn't quite sure why "Yes!" She said a little too enthusiastically. They split apart, Tosh going to her maths period and Ianto and Lisa heading to the library.


	3. The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another very short chapter! I'm sorry :( hopefully I can get another one out today though.

Ianto and Lisa walked into the library, sitting in their regular spot near the entrance. Ianto started to pull out his books. Why wasn't Jack paying attention at all? Why did he keep looking back at Owen? So many questions were buzzing in his mind. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Lisa speaking "Er, Ianto I've been meaning to ask you something".  
Why didn't she ask it already? We don't usually keep secrets he thought. He turned to face her. "Okay, what is it?" He asked. "Uh, ok would you like to the cinema with me on Saturday, like as a date?". That caught him off guard. Lisa was nice and sweet, and it's not like she wasn't pretty, but Ianto had never really thought of her like that. For a few seconds he had no clue what to say. "Uh, what's the movie?" He asked. Why would you say that? You should have just said yes, girls never give you attention and Lisa is nice, your parents will be so pleased he thought. "If Only". He had no clue what that was. "Ok, I'll go, you said Saturday right?". Lisa looked so excited she might burst. "Yes! On Saturday! Will you pick me up?" She asked. "I suppose" he said. Hopefully Saturday got here quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING  
> I went back to in-person school recently and just have a lot to do. So sorry for the short chapter, but at least I'm posting Smth  
> (P.s my friend and I are gonna write a really bad, au fic with janto lmfao lemme know if u wanna read)

Iantos free period ended and he packed up to head to his last 2 classes. Luckily he made it to English without getting cornered by Owen and his gang. English went by which and as he was making his way to his last period he found himself being pulled out of the hallway into an empty classroom. Ianto panicked, thinking he was going to get beat up by Gwen or worse, Owen.  
"I-, Uh, so the library right?"  
Wait. That voice didn't belong to Gwen or Owen.  
Ianto turned.  
It was Jack.  
"Jack? Why are you pulling me into a classroom? And yes, the library after school, can I go to class now?" Ianto asked, annoyed. He was going to be late to math now.   
Jack stood up awkwardly and said "uh, yeah. Sorry" and practically ran out of the classroom. Ianto walked out and headed to his class, feeling more confused then ever. Why did Jack do that? Why was he not with the rest of his friends? Why do I care so much? Ianto tried to push all the thoughts out of his head and focus on class, but he couldn't. All hd could think of was Jack.  
He just hoped school finished and he could go home.


End file.
